Heroes of Olympus: Storm Reborn
by Fanwriter1997
Summary: A New set of heroes will be Unleashed to protect the 7 of the prophecy from Gea as long as possible. But can three heroes keep Gea's servants at bay until they reach the gods roots? A new View of Heroes of Olympus
1. Authors Note

**POST-INTRO**

**I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HoO **

****I wrote this story with the thought that seven demigods where not enough and I thought I could spice it up. NONE of the characters are made in anyones image. ALL new characters are original.

Now that is out of the way I want to ask for one thing... REVIEWS. That is the only thing that will tell me to continue or take it off. I have more chapters waiting to be put on for the person who gives an honest review. The only reason I care is because I hate cluttering with story's that no one will read.

Next thing the new character Aaron is a Predator. NOT the Alien on predator but a creature I invented by my own. He will not be the whole story and I will have Percy and his friends come into the story too. I will also add a new character named Lillian and another one named Seth. If unimpressed than wait for the next two chapters and see if you like those as most will be like those two. The first is more of a prologue.

And last of all thanks for reading.

Cole Graham (author)


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE  
AARON

Out of all the monsters Aaron dislikes, Laestrygonians are the worst. Not only is there name ridiculous, they are fat, sweaty and have a terrible diet. They also happen to be cannon ball throwing lunatics with a love for seafood and human flesh, and of course, the cannon balls had to explode. They are eight feet tall usually with wild eyes and hairy arms covered with tattoos of scenes of gruesome death, hearts and hula women. Aaron had walked into a whole grope of them in Bob's Crab Shack wearing XXL bibs and eating crab legs shell and all. After putting five craters in the floor, spilling over most of the tables and scaring the waitresses half to death, the cannibals chased Aaron out of the restaurant, Fireballs on his heels. After running for several minutes Aaron ran into a dead end. Aaron tuned around to face the cannibals. "Look, I'm not tasty at all; I'm way to skinny to eat."

"Exactly!" Ugly number one cried "lean meat is good, we have demigod for dissert." Several Laestrygonians grunted in approval.

Aaron gave up running and decided to have some fun. "Maybe" Aaron said "but this steak has a shocking kick!" Aaron balled his fists and the crackle of electricity filled the air. The Laestrygonians started to back up but they were too late. Aaron shot an energy ball at ugly number one and sent a stream of electricity at number two, one smacked the energy ball away but two tuned to dust, four, five and six bellowed in rage and launched dodge balls at their would be dissert . Aaron smiled and sent a current of energy at the projectiles that parted in three places catching them in mid-flight. "Goodbye."Aaron said softly then threw them back at their owners. The cannibal's screams was the last anyone heard of them for a long time. Aaron kicked at the dust piles "Not much of a challenge." He complained, and then he looked up and saw that ugly number one was escaping.

Aaron sighed and climbed the nearest fire escape with inhuman speed. He kept jumping from building to building always keeping an eye on his prey. The Laestrygonian was slow and constantly tripping on himself, he was crying out curses, glancing behind him and shouting at people to get out of his way. Aaron watched the cannibal's eye movement and saw where he was headed, Aunt Clare's Charity Center, Aaron ran ahead and leaped for the building and realized he wasn't going to make it. He changed direction and caught the neck of a lamp post instead then swung back and forth until he had enough momentum and threw himself at the building. He grabbed the edge and scrambled up the top, on the ground was several open shoots leading into the building for donators to put their donations in. Aaron leaped off the building into the clothes shoot grabbing the rims just before he slid all the way in. The Laestrygonian stopped at the clothes shoot and put his hand on the rim, he heaved and panted.

"I lost him." He sighed, and then he tensed but before he could move Aaron grabbed his gnarled hand and pulled him in. They both slid downward and fell into a giant create. Aaron pulled himself out and hissed with laughter. The room was dark with only the light of the sun coming out of the shoots to see from, but that didn't bother Aaron for he could see just fine, the room was empty of humans and it smelled as if it wasn't used every day, although he could smell the salty stench of human coming from the outside. The Laestrygonian fumbled around in the cloth, trying to disentangle himself, Aaron grabbed the monster and threw him at the east side of the building. The concrete wall cracked under the impact and the cannibal groaned. Aaron stood over the beast.

"Your nossse hasss grown weak hatchling," Aaron said in a voice that resembled hissing, "what isss your name?"

"Wha-what are you?" The Laestrygonian fumbled through words with difficulty as he cowered over Aaron.

"It isss rude to ignore your elder'sss quessstionsssss hatchling, but I underssstand your ignorentsss, I am a Predator, now, what isss your name?

"J-Joe Bob."

"Joe Bob, you are not ssstrong enough to have the honor of my draining of you, ssso, sssend my regardsss to Tartarusss." Aaron turned human again and pulled out a knife. The knife was made of Celestial Bronze, a deadly weapon to monsters. Joe Bob screamed and Aaron buried the knife under Joe Bob's jaw, Joe Bob evaporated into a pillar of dust and went silent. Afterwards Aaron clambered back out the shoot and ran into Oakland traffic.

Aaron kept walking around the neighborhood trying to find a good place to eat when he came to Mc. Ronald's. He frowned; Mc Ronald's was a nesting place for monsters like most chain restaurants. They are tied to the life-force of a monster and do not like unfriendlys in their nests. Out of all the chain restaurants to be created by a monster Mc. Ronald's was the biggest covering all North America and now spreading to Europe, Africa and even Asia. Aaron didn't think Mc. Ronald's would notice another restaurant gone. Aaron snapped his fingers and a flame appeared on his thumb, it was small, like a match flame, but when he put it under a telephone cable attached to the building it the fire caught and climbed the cable. Soon the roof was ablaze.

He continued walking until he reached the entrance and ran in. "The roof is on fire!" He yelled. People screamed and ran for the exit, when he thought the building was empty he ran to the cash register and smashed it open with a fire extinguisher. The flames started to creep in from the kitchen and he used the extinguisher to combat the flames. Once the fire was controlled enough he unzipped his backpack. His hands worked quick as he filled the bag. When he was done he zipped the bag closed and started for the exit. The building was filling with smoke and he coughed into his shoulder, the smoke burned his eyes. Just then he heard a faint cry coming from under one of the tables. He looked down and saw that a girl around three years old was hiding under a table, tears in her eyes. Aaron ran toward her when there was a crack and a chunk of the ceiling fell on the table blocking his way. He cursed under his breath and thought, and then Aaron remembered the extinguisher. He grabbed it and called to the girl "can you hear me?" He yelled over the noise of the roaring flames.

"Yes" The little girl squeaked.

"Okay I'm going to put out the fire, cover your eyes okay?

"Okay."

Aaron got ready "One, two, Three!" he unleashed a torrent of foamy liquid. He didn't have to use much before the fire was out. He then pulled off his jacket and used it as covering for his hands as he pulled the debris off the table when he was finished he pulled the girl out from underneath it. He then grabbed his backpack and started running out. He heard the rest of the ceiling collapsing and doubled his pace; he then kicked the door open and ran out. Just after he escaped there was a boom and the kitchen exploded collapsing the walls and the entire building fell. Aaron covered the girl's mouth with a piece of cloth from his t-shirt to block the dust and ash; he couldn't see around him from the dust cloud but heard crying. When it cleared he saw a large group of people gathered around. They cheered when they saw Aaron with the girl and a woman rushed forward

"Oh my baby!" The woman cried as she grabbed and embraced the child. "Are you alright?"

"I'm Fine Mom." The girl said. "The boy saved me."

"Thank you" She looked up to find the boy who saved her child but he was gone.

Aaron splashed his face in water several times in the gas station bathroom and looked in the mirror, trying to get the grime off his face. He hissed in anger, the smoke smell stayed with him. On first glance, he could pass off as any human, but look closely and you will see that his eyes are reptilian. He hissed in frustration and put in his contacts making him look human.

Aaron's race had a bad reputation, mostly that's because they had a nasty habit of taking demigods and other things powers, well, copying is more accurate. They have another habit of being rather hard to kill, a strong demigod can kill a Predator, but unless you kill one a full moon it will come back next full moon, you see they were created to serve in the Titan wars by Artemis, goddess of the hunt, but thrived afterward anyway and learned to feed off demigods for power. The thing is the demigods they feed off of don't even lose their power, but that's not the point. Although most Predators became wild, some stayed with Artemis; Aaron was one of those who stayed. Sadly there were only two more left on the entire planet, and the other one was dormant until the next full moon, so many had died it depressed Aaron. Stop it, Aaron told himself, the mission, remember the mission. He looked at the watch on his wrist and saw it was 2:55, five minutes left to reach destination, he saw the symbol burned onto the back of his hand.

Aaron remembered just how painful the branding was, four more minutes left. He headed for the door, when he reached the street he called a taxi and ordered the driver to head for Caldecott Tunnel. When the driver reached the tunnel he stopped and asked "are you sure this is the place you want to stop kid?"  
"I'm sure of it, thanks." Aaron got out of the car and walked toward the tunnel. The tunnel had two entrances one for traffic going in and one for traffic going out, in the center there was a door with two kids in heavy roman armor on either side he grinned and walked toward the guards. When he reached them one of them asked,

"Can I help you?"

"I need to talk to your praetors."

The guard frowned "There are no praetors here, keep walking."

"Look boy, Reina asked for a blessing from the gods and I'm it, so get me to her or Percy or I'll give you the biggest static shock in your insignificant life." Aaron lifted his hand and electricity crawled around his fingers to prove his point. The boy paled and said

"Come with me." Aaron grunted and his hand shocked a light pole instead. They walked through a tunnel that looked like any maintenance tunnel with concrete walls, wires that went from here to there and the giant crossbeams, then the crossbeams turned into stone archways and the fluorescent lights tuned into torches with purple flames. It's almost over. He thought, but his instincts that it just had begun.


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO  
LILLIAN  
TWO WEEKS EARLIER.  
Lillian stared out the window and sighed. She hated public transportation, if it wasn't nasty crowded and loud she wouldn't care so much but the fact is that is the perfect description of a city bus. Her new friends Seth and Jacob where sitting next to her. Jacob was eating his third apple since he got on the bus and Seth was pretending to read a book but would drop the book at times and quickly pull out a straw and shoot the driver in the back of the head. Fuming, the driver would look back but only seeing Seth reading a book intently he would grunt and turn back to the wheel. After a while he lost interest in that and started piecing metal together into what looked like a remote. Seth had a big backpack full of odds and ends and would play with them on his spare time. When the craft was finished Lillian realized it was a remote.

"Check this out." He grinned, and pressed the only button on the thing. All of the sudden the door to the bus opened and the bus driver yelled and pulled a lever closing the door again. Lillian Bit her lip and Seth giggled softly, Jacob frowned, and then smiled. The others on the bus looked up to see what the commotion was all about. Lillian met Seth and Jacob at her new school for orphans and became friends almost instantly.

Jacob was 5'2 and had a disorder with his legs; he couldn't run because his legs are always bent down slightly like Jacob was going to jump on to your back. He had curly brown hair that was always covered in a baseball cap and wore a grey hoodie. Seth was ten and 4'5 inches tall and reminded Lillian of a small burley South Pole elf, the one that would definitely end up on the naughty list for several reasons, but he was funny and clever and not very unlikable even when he filled her bed with little metal spiders.

Soon after the bus stopped and the driver opened the door, Seth closed it and the man frowned. He reopened it, Seth closed it and people started to chuckle.

"That's enough." Lillian said through her teeth. The bus driver threw up his hands and gave up Seth pushed the button one more time and the doors flew open.

"Finally!" The man said and people started to get up. Lillian motioned for her friends to sit down, this was not their stop. After all the people got off, a new group came into the bus. Ten in huge men in jumpsuits and carrying 20lbs. sledgehammers. The doors closed when all the men where in and Lillian shot a look of anger at Seth, but Seth looked as confused as she was he pushed the button on his remote and the doors acted like they were trying to open but where jammed or something. The driver tried to open it to but they were firmly stuck. The Driver then got out of his seat and tried to pry the doors open with no luck, then the doors flew open and the man fell out and the doors closed again. The bus then roared to life and to off down the road.

The largest man/woman in a jumpsuit smiled showing her nearly black cavity ravaged teeth. "Well," The Woman said in a voice that was not very female and defiantly not human, "lots of privacy, I like that, let's start. " Lillian wondered what they were going to start doing; busting the chairs down. Then she realized that something was wrong with their faces, other than pure ugly, they had only one eye in the center of their foreheads.

"Run" Jacob cried out in fear, and they ran for the back of the bus, and the monsters followed. Soon they were trapped. All six monsters hefted their clubs, and to get in range, the problem they soon realized was that they could barely squeeze through the narrow isle anyway let alone swing a sledgehammer. The monsters cursed and slung their weapons onto their backs.

"Just grab them." said the biggest one. The smallest one was in the front so he shuffled

"Common!" Yelled Seth "Get over here so I can smash your face in!" Lillian just about smacked Seth for being so stupid, they had no weapons and where cornered. The Giant rushed forward and Seth dove for its legs, the monster tripped on Seth and flew through the back window. "Hit the dirt!" Seth yelled as the next monster leaned down to grab Seth. Seth pushed the button on his remote and the emergency brake flipped on. Lucky for Lillian and Jacob they listened and where on the ground when he pushed it, unluckily for the monsters they didn't and flew to the front and landed in a heap. Seth got up and grabbed one of the things sledgehammers. Lillian and Jacob followed Seth to the back and jumped out the window. It was midday and the sun nearly blinded Lillian.

"What are those things?" She gasped.

"Cyclopes" Jacob bleated. Lillian screamed. Jacob didn't have pants on, and where feet should have been were hooves. Jacob realized he wasn't wearing them either and looked around for them. They were snagged on the glass on the bus.

"What are you?" asked Lillian.

"A sater, now, let's go." Lillian followed Jacob into the forest. She heard a train just ahead, chug… chug… chug… chug, chug, chug, chug, it was slowly getting faster.

They continued running through a forested area wail branches stuck to her hair and slapped her face, but stopped in a large thicket panting. "We will get on that train, but first." Jacob pulled out a business card, it took a few minutes to read, she was A.D.H.D. and dyslexic, JACOB FERN, SEEKER, CAMP HALFBLOOD, LONG ISLAND SOUND, LONG ILSAND,NY,800-009 -0009 and two phone numbers, 258-786-3952 and 258-762-3052. "Keep it." he said "We have to get to this address, those Cyclopes work for Gaea, they will b-, he never finished his sentence, a twig snapped and Seth whirled around just as a sledgehammer smashed into Jacob, he evaporated into a dandelion and was silent.

Seth screamed and Lillian was too stunned to move. Seth pushed Lillian out of the way as another sledgehammer flew and hit the tree behind her. The tree crashed on the Cyclops that threw it and there was slight confusion. Lillian got to her senses and ran for the train. Only fifty yards away was the train station, and the train that was moving east. Lillian looked at the list of train movement and saw that the train was going to the grand central station in New York. Luckily, the train was already moving. Unluckily, it was moving fast.

"That one." Lillian yelled. They ran for the train. The train was now going way too fast. Lillian new what she had to do. She had done it plenty of times before but nothing as big as a train. She felt a tug in her gut and the train looked like it just couldn't get the steam it needed to keep speed and it slowed down, that probably was because that was exactly what was happening. Lillian jumped on one of the open cars and helped Seth up; she then reversed the effect and the train speed off.

(**DON'T WORRY, THE CHAPTERS WILL GET LONGER. I JUST HAD A GAP TO WORK WITH. PLEASE REVIEW AND COME BACK WHEN I POST THE NEXT CHAPTER TOMORROW. THANKS FOR READING.) **


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE  
SETH

Seth threw up over the railing; now that the battle was over he lost his manic energy, and he felt like he drank a coke mixed with mustard, he did that before and the results were the same.

"You were brave back there." said Lillian

"Yah," Seth mourned "real brave."

"What were those things anyway?" Lillian asked.

"Jacob calls them Cyclopes." Seth Faltered "Called them Cyclopes." he corrected.

"Hey, what happened to Jacob isn't your fault."

"Yes it is, I heard them coming, I could have pushed him out of the way like I did with you."

Lillian pondered about it and Seth looked past the railing and watched the trees fly by, he sometimes followed one tree with his gaze and it seemed to move slower instead of rushing by. Soon the trees thinned out and were replaced by buildings. Finally Lillian spoke "when we reach Grand Central Station they will stop us at the exit and ask us why we aren't on the list of passengers. What should we do?"

" I've got that covered I'll be right back." Seth headed towards the door and walked inside the train car as if he belonged there.

A man in an old fashioned conductor suit was talking about the older part of New York and the farmland around Manhattan. The tourist conductor was scanning tickets and he spoke without paying attention to the tickets themselves. Seth thought about it and a light bulb idea struck his mind. He took out of his backpack a piece of laminated paper and used a magic marker to draw the outlines of a ticket he then cut it out. Next, he silently sneaked a member pass from a lady's purse and sprayed a bottle of hairspray on the barcode, he then pulled out a piece of tape and stuck and unstuck the tape to the barcode and it left an impression of the barcode on the tape. He then quickly stuck and unstuck the impression on the tape to the makeshift ticket and quietly put the membership pass back into the purse. He then grabbed Lillian and they snuck into the back row. The conductor scanned it and kept talking to the passengers without skipping a beat. Seth heaved a sigh of relief and slumped in his seat. Lillian followed his lead the cushioned bench was at least more comfortable than the bus seats, Lillian watched as the forest turned into concrete as they passed into the city of Manhattan.

Then something caught his eye outside the other passenger's window, it was a huge hairy hand carrying a sledgehammer then the hand disappeared behind the window. The Monsters where scaling the train! Lillian grabbed Seth's hand and half led-half dragged him out of their seats and out the back door. When they arrived at the back of the train or the caboose Seth looked around the side of the train and saw the Cyclopes climbing the side towards the engine. "I could hit the emergency brake again." Seth offered.

"No!" Lillian said in a panic. "No more emergency brakes."

"Fine, then what's the plan." Lillian looked around the smell of a bakery filled Seth's nose, the streets were crowded as usual and the sound of bustling people was almost enough to drown out the clacking of the train.

"We have to distract them long enough to get to the train station."

"Good, I thought you wanted to do something heroic, distracting I can handle." Seth pulled out a camera looking object and clamped it to the railing. "It's a spider coordinator, I borrowed the parts off Amazon." He waited to be smacked by Lillian as he placed spiders on the side of the train.

"How do you borrow from Amazon?" Lillian asked in confusion.

"Easy, they have a one click membership pass where almost everything's really low price and I hacked the site."  
Lillian rolled her eyes. "Do you pay for anything these days?"

"Yes, Lunch." He smiled and turned it on, directed the glare at the Cyclopes, immediately the spiders sprang to action. "Funny, they sell stupid things for one click memberships." He grabbed Lillian's hand and pulled her back in the train car.

"What do you mean?" she asked puzzled.

"Well, they sold pegasi, flaming spears of death and war chariots with the pictures and everything. They even went far enough to ask to pay with golden drachmas and denarii , whatever that is, like somebody would really be dumb enough to pay for something that doesn't exist." He didn't look back to see her reaction as they ran for their lives but she was silent. Seth worried about the conductor getting in the way when he heard an enormous smashing sound like someone was trying to run their car though the train. Startled people got out of their seats and looked around to find the commotion.

"Everybody take your seats," the conductor looked like he was going to faint on the floor himself. Seth held Lillian's hand tighter as they ran passed the conductor. The conductor was too busy looking around in confusion that he didn't stop them, and adults call themselves aware and alert Seth thought. Next to Lillian a fist the size of a basketball smashed through the side of the train, on that fist a very large, very smashed metal spider clung to the knuckles by some green slime that Seth recognized as hydraulic fluid. Seth jumped back and yelled, the hand and arm slid out of the hole and one large eye looked thru the opening.

"Hey Ma," The monster yelled to someone on the car in front, I found our snack!" Lillian growled and kicked the eye with more strength than Seth could have mustered and knocked the Cyclops off the train. The train suddenly started to lurch and bump and then with the squealing of metal a huge **CA-BUMP** the commotion stopped. Then Seth heard the clang of steel hitting steel and the groaning of metal and he knew it was time to get off that car. Seth burst out the door and found a giant hacking a the huge bolt connecting the back cars to the front, Seth and Lillian Jumped to the next car just as it broke and the train lurched forward almost throwing both kids and monster over the edge. The Cyclops smiled victoriously, the smile faded as he saw the two of them, the brute roared in anger and swung a desperate blow at them as they passed but missed throwing him off balance and off the train, and he tumbled onto the asphalt. Seth grinned two down eight to go. They continued running , this car was more than panicked as Seth saw, a woman in her mid-twenties was trying to wake a man sitting next to her, he had a large bump on his head that was growing purple, he couldn't just leave the man. Seth looked around when he saw a man in blue scrubs and a backpack over his shoulder trying to help a roughly six year old girl up.

"Sir!"Seth called to get the man's attention, the man was tall and when he stood up and looked at Seth his head almost touched the ceiling. "The man over there hurt his head." he said pointing at the woman and man. The man in scrubs nodded and went over to help the woman.

"Common!" Lillian yelled and pulled Seth towards the exit. when they threw open the door to find another Cyclops trying the same thing the first one tried. This time she succeeded, there was another lurch and the train suddenly speed up and their car started to slow down. As quick as a flash Lillian jumped to the other side, gripping Seth's arm and with a tug that nearly popped Seth's arm out of socket yanked him over to the other side. Seth tried to run inside but the Cyclops was too fast, before Seth thought oh no the giant woman grabbed Lillians arm and tore her from the door

"Not so fast girlie." The Cyclops growled. This was the biggest of the Cyclops and definitely a female, was over ten feet tall with huge arms one eye and wore a chain mail mau-mau she was breathing hard and looked as if she was going to use Lillian as a football. "I am ma gasket, I've eaten demigods tougher than you for snacks, And that whelp you kicked off the train was my son, I'm going to bind you li-" she never finished, for in that instance Lillian decided she was done listening to the giant monologue, with four quick movements she slammed Ma gaskets hand into the nearest handrail, which hurt the ma gasket as much as whacking her with a foam tube, but did surprise her enough to let go a little, then Lillian twisted her arm free, grabbed the sledgehammer on the ground and hit the giantess's foot with all her might. There was a popping noise and Ma Gasket wailed in pain grabbing at her foot. At that moment, Lillian used the hammer like a vaulting pole and kicked the Cyclops in the chest with both feet, being on one foot Ma Gasket only had time to grab at the hand rail that tore like tin foil before she met a building halfway to the ground and made a new entryway into a barbershop. Lillian sighed with relief and Seth wiped his forehead, then there was a bang and the car slowed to a stop.

"Common!" Seth cried and pulled Lillian into the Manhattan metropolis. Seth didn't stop running until he came to a payphone near the Atlantic Bank.

"Got a quarter." Lillian fished in her pockets.

"Nothing."

Seth sighed. "Then we'll have to do it the hard way." Seth took the phone off the receiver and pressed several numbers, 1874, he paused and called the number on the card and waited. He hated using the no-fee code, it was made so that police and construction workers could get a hold of whoever even though they may have lost their other communication devises.

"This is Annabeth Chase speaking how may I help you?" A young teenage girl voice said from the phone.

Seth was relieved "Uh, hi this is Seth Mason, I had one quick question this is camp Halfblood?"

The phone was silent. "Yes."

Seth looked at Lillian who made hurry up gestures. "Yes I was just wondering what your policy is on returning angry Cyclopes, mine are defective."

Annabeth's voice sounded a little desperate after that. "How many are there?"

"About five, maybe more if the ones we tried to kill made it, if we're really unlucky then theirs nine."

Annabeth heaved slightly and said "Is there anyone with you?"

"Yes."

"How fast can you get to the Ed Knock Queensboro Bridge?"

Seth thought for a moment, "I dunno, ten minutes, maybe five."

"Get to it as fast as you can, cross it if we are not there."

Seth hung up and turned to Lillian. "Queensboro Bridge, now!''

The run took a little more than ten minutes to get there and they started crossing. The traffic was terrible then, in the noise, he heard the snap of fingers, and Seth was confused he shouldn't have heard that in the honking and roaring engines, yet was clear and commanding, with a slight eco. Strangely the cars stopped coming, there was no traffic on the bridge, which almost never happened in a metropolis like Manhattan. When Seth looked back it looked as if the cabs and cars that were on the on ramp got off as if they found something else to do, he turned to Lillian who was just dropped her hand to her side. "You did that?"

She rubbed her forehead. " Don't ask how, please." He didn't have time anyway. Five Cyclopes lumbered up the bridge.

"Company," Seth shouted. "We gotta go!"

Lillian's face hardened, and she turned around. "No, no more running."

Seth was confused "What?"

Lillian balled her fists "I'm tired of running."

Seth didn't like the sound of that. What did she know about fighting monsters? The Cyclopes made a loose circle around the two kids. The next biggest one growled"You sent our leader, Ma gasket back into Tartarus to rot!"

Lillian clenched her teeth. "I'm sorry, I have a habit of throwing morons into pits, it's involuntary. The monsters first looked confused, then when they realized it was an insult they roared in a brutal chaotic harmony.

"You are lucky we have direct orders from Gaea to spare your lives, or is it unlucky? She didn't say we couldn't make you squirm and wiggle first, fire is pretty, and it does not hurt us… but you." The Cyclopes laughed.

Now Seth was scared. Not because of fire. Flames didn't hurt him, heat didn't harm him, but he made it a point that people, and monsters for that matter, didn't know.

"Grab the girl first!" the Largest Cyclops ordered. The others shuffled forward gripping chains with links at least an inch thick around. One Cyclops threw a chain towards Lillian but instead she grabbed the chain and pulled it to the side. The Cyclops giggled and pulled back, Lillian let go and the Cyclops fell over with a thud. It was an old trick and the others laughed at it. Lillian grabbed Seth's arm and tore him over to the fallen Cyclops and to safety only seconds late. More chains were flung in her direction like metal rattlesnakes, sounding between hundreds of penny's hitting the sidewalk and a metal baby rattle. Lillian pushed Seth away as the first chain wound around her waist. The chains coiled and shook and wound themselves around her. The wind started to pick up and Seth saw the waves smashing up against the harbors on both sides of the river.

Seth remembered a time when he was young and the orphanage he grew up in took everybody to a visit at the zoo. When they went to look at the lion exhibit the zookeepers were feeding the lions huge chunks of meat. Before the zookeepers left one of the lionesses went berserk and attacked the other lions. The zookeepers' started throwing weighted nets at the lioness and the animal fought against the metal netting and roared. Lillian resembled the lioness in a way that scared Seth. The Cyclopes ate it up. "Funny," one said with tears in his eye, "girl squirms like worms." Lillian growled and whiplashed the chain connected to her arm and the One that spoke got chain in his teeth. The Cyclopes cursed in a language that sounded Ancient Greek.

The biggest one growled, "Just do it fast so we can get out of here, I'm hungry! The Cyclops then looked at Seth, who was standing in shock. "Gaea didn't say YOU are not expendable!

Before Seth could run the Giant lunged at him, Seth cried out and the monster locked up and then crumpled just as he touched Seth's hands. Seth, confused looked at his fingers, that now where crackling with electricity. All commotion stopped and Lillian shouted "Touch the chain!"

Without thinking, Seth rushed towards the chain and grabbed it with both hands. The Cyclopes muscles locked up like the first one, their hands were scorched and they groaned and writhed. Seth surveyed his surroundings with amazement then horror as his eyes fell upon Lillian.

**I now get into the real part of the book. I've been sick but I won't let that stop me from posting. Thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 4

**I forgot I had to say it so here it is. I do not own PJO or HoO or any other work of Rick Riordan. I only own Aaron Lillian Seth and the plot.**

**REVIEW AND ENJOY OR I'LL GO TO YOUR HOUSE AND... AND.. and... I don't know where I was going to go with that. Anyway Review**

* * *

****Chapter 4

Seth (again)

Her hair was singed and her clothes steaming, unconscious she slumped to the ground and the chains loosened around her. Seth ran to her and dragged her away from the hot metal. Just then he heard a humming and looked up. A warship was just floating in the sky; well he could tell it was being lifted by a gravity field of some kind and it had a two huge propulsion thrusters but it was way before it's time as it was impossible to keep such a big object hovering in one place with our tech today. Three ropes leaped over the side and people repelled off of them. When they landed on the ground one of them came over to Seth. She was blond with light skin and at least a head taller than him, maybe 16 years old; she had a hard look to her like nothing scared her. "You must be Seth," She said "I'm Annabeth, She looked at Lillian and her expression changed to shock. "What happened?" She asked.I swallowed "I may have zapped her a bit." I explained what happened and showed her the aftermath. She looked at me like I was a baby she found on the road and was saying 'not again'

"Not three now." She said. Another teen, a boy with sandy hair, a small scar on his lip and a sword belt on his side came over. "What's up he said, and then he saw Lillian too. He pulled out of his pocket a canteen? He force-fed it to Lillian and checked her pulse.  
"She'll be okay," He said "She needs ambrosia and rest.  
Seth was very confused "Wait, three questions," Annabeth and the boy looked at him and waited.  
"first, who are you?"  
The boy nodded "I'm Jason, We're from Camp half-blood."  
Seth nodded, still confused "Two, what was the lemonade in the canteen."  
Jason smiled "This is nectar, drink of the gods."  
"That good eh?"  
Jason laughed. "No, It is literally the drink of the gods, Olympian Nectar."  
Seth really had question marks floating around his head now. "Three, Jacob said we would be going to camp Halfblood, so are we?"  
Annabeth thought for a moment. "I guess so, let's get her on a stretcher and get out of here."  
"And the Cyclopes?"  
Annabeth yelled. "LEO!" two of the ballistae appeared and aimed at the Cyclopes. "Hedge, No!"  
A Sater appeared above them in the ship, other than being much older looking and having a gym teachers cap on his head, he looked just like Jacob. "Aw, just a little?"  
"No" Annabeth snapped. A crane arm swung over the edge with a cage. The cage dropped onto the pile of Cyclopes. Just before the cage smashed them the bottom telescoped into the bars. It hit the floor with a CRASH, the crane arm then pulled up the cage with five disoriented monsters. The monsters disappeared on the ship. Annabeth sighed. " Common in. I'll show you around."  
The inside of the ship was pretty awesome. Seth stared at the interior designs with awe. The ship was apparently built by a kid. The downstairs handrail was made of leather. All the walls had golden wallpaper and it had a game room, the bedrooms all had nacho chips and cheese dispensers and soda fountains along with other things. Other than that it was a regular ship with cabins, bathrooms, a mess hall, and, what the kid named Leo called it; the 'supreme commanders quarters' Seth then realized it was Leo's room. That was bigger than the other rooms as it took up the whole back of the ship, it took so much space because it had a huge on deck forge attached to it as Leo apparently didn't like having to go to another room to get to his bed after projects. The whole ship smelled like freshly cut oak and cedar, and Seth knew what those smelled like after the work project that the orphanage had held so that the children "get out of the house". Seth cleared sticks and branches for hours as men with chain saws cut trees down about twenty yards out. The smell of the newly cut trees was so strong that the orphanage was said to still smell like it, although it was probably wrong.  
By the time the tour was over the craft began to land. Seth looked at the surrounding landscape and was awe inspired. Despite the Summer heat that was dealt with usually in New York, the air felt, smelled , and nearly tasted like springtime. Strawberry bushes grew to the West while a dense forest carpeted the northern hills. A three-story, baby-blue house that looked like it should have been built next to a wheat field stood as the tallest building in view. Other mismatched buildings sat in a miniature valley. A jog away from the small neighborhood was a pavilion built like a roofless ancient Greek temple with a stone amphitheater and a lake was settled in the middle of the setup-lost-in-time.  
The ship landed in the lake and brought itself into a very hastily made dock of sorts. The lumber used to make the dock was not treated for water at all and it was slowly being rotted out, the nails where in the same condition as the wood, and the whole thing looked like it was built by a bunch of very ignorant boy scouts.  
"Here we are!" Leo exclaimed with enthusiasm. All the passengers stepped onto the poorly crafted dock with very little enthusiasm, the boy named Jason even flew himself and another girl to the other shore. Seth took a cautious step forward and touched the dock. It seemed steady enough, Seth put all of his weight on it and he was suddenly drenched. He floundered to the top of the lake and swam to the side.  
Annabeth stared at Leo with pure frustration in her eyes and Leo pulled Seth out of the lake sheepishly.  
" I meant to get that fixed." Leo said with a impish grin. Everybody started to groan and shout. Leo looked hurt "I will fix it alright!?"  
One kid laughed "Like you fixed it yesterday?"  
"That was more like a Band-Aid solution, this time I'll completely rebuild it."  
The faces that had gathered around where not promising faith in his words.  
Seth was handed a towel from a cute girl with braces and too much makeup on. The towel was pink and smelled like perfume and hairspray, but was dry and not cold like the water so he took it. "Thanks." Seth said embarrassed. The girl smiled "It isn't the first time a person has fell victim to that hazard, I'm Celeste."  
"Seth."  
"where are you from?"  
Seth thought about it. "I was born in Connecticut but I lived in Brooklyn for a while now."  
"Wont your Parents be worried?"  
"Parents?"  
"your Mom or Dad, depending on who your godly side is."  
"I'm an orphan, My Mom died trying to have me and my Dad was a no-show, so I ended up in the Brooklyn Orphanage for Boys."  
Celeste looked at the ground "I'm sorry about your Mom, but your dad couldn't have showed up at the hospital for the birth, gods aren't allowed to do that."  
They where on the bank talking. Annabeth was explaining what had happened to a middle-aged man in a wheelchair. Seth laughed "My dad was no god, gods don't leave their kids to rot in prison, excuse me, orphanage, to rot."  
Celeste smile completely disappeared "Actually, It's very common for a god to leave their children alone, or with their mortal parent, it is against ancient laws to have to much affiliation with their children at all. I've never met my Mother."  
Seth scoffed "You actually think that gods exist, and which ones are you talking about, Greek, Roman, Egyptian?"  
Celeste smiled "Everyone here knows that gods exist, we have barely learned about Roman gods, but Greek for us have always been around for us, and as for Egyptian ones. Well that's silly, I mean, wouldn't the other gods know about it?"  
"But gods are just myths, stories."  
"Typical, I come to help just to be blasphemed." A man in a very loud leopard skin shirt and cargo shorts was leaning on a tree, sipping the contents from a diet coke can. Seth was confused "And you are?"  
Celeste looked panicked. "Um, Seth, this is the all-powerful Mr. D lord of wine." she looked at him in a show respect or we'll both be dead look. Seth didn't argue with cute-crazy girls or insane old men so he bowed his head. "I didn't mean disrespect sir, I'm Seth Grim."  
"Hmm" Mr. D huffed distastefully "New campers, I hate new campers, well welcome and all that." and the old man lost interest. Celeste smiled gratefully.  
"Campers!" Annabeth called to all the kids around the lake. "This is Seth Grim, Son of Zeus."  
The crowd gasped and their faces where illuminated in the midday by an orange light. Seth was confused. What is their problem. Seth thought, them he looked up to see what looked like a holograph. The holograph depicted a black iron mallet back grounded by blue flames.  
"Aren't the flames supposed to be red." Leo thought out loud.  
"I've never seen such a sign like that before." Said the man in the wheelchair.  
"The hammer is apparently Hephaestus's hammer and the flames, despite their color, are his too, so he's a child of Hephaestus?'' Leo asked  
The man scratched his short beard and looked puzzled " I suppose it does, Leo Valdez, you will give him the tour and show him to his bunk."  
"Yes Chiron." Leo grabbed Seth's arm and shook it. Seth watched the whatever-it-was fade into nothingness. "Common, lets show you around."

* * *

**I have been really busy lately and will do alot better from now on I promise. I'll probably write a chapter a week but don't write nasty comments about my slouffing off or anything like that if I don't**


	6. Chapter 5

**PLEASE READ BEFORE READING ACTUAL CHAPTER**

**First I would love to thank the fine people (including myself) who spent their time reading AND reviewing my story. I will be making a cookie jar on my profile full of all the cookies (reviews) that you have sent me, once the jar is full (about 50 cookies) I will do a pole on my profile in which you will post in a review on my book a character you want to add (with name, date, of birth, gender, hair,skin and eye color and personality .ect.). once all the nominees are made I will do a weeding out posses and on my profile post the characters most suited for YOU will vote by posting it in the review box on my book and I will count them, weigh them and test them for durability. Then I will post the next winners on my profile and ad them to my book. REMEMBER, this will only go as far as you will take it. If I never fill the cookie jar well... oh well.**

**Also. I have done some research, got some tips and I will be writing far faster and better now I garantie it. I know that the paragraphs are hard to read and it was because the document manager didn't read it right so I'm posting them a different way and it will fix it. Like I said from here on out it will get better. **

**BUT I need help, who will be the person talking to Lillian. Who did Argus tell to give Lillian the tour around camp. YOU TELL ME it' not hard, just put a name in the box below. Have fun**

* * *

Chapter Three

Lillian  
Lillian woke up in a room the size of half a gym with lower ceilings. Her head pounded, and her mouth tasted like burnt lead, burnt lead where'd that come from, then she decided that all in all her body felt like it had been micro waved on high. She then became instantly nauseous and found a bowl with even more sickening contents to be sick into.

"Imprecar Cyclopes" She mumbled to herself. Then she stopped, did I just say 'cursed Cyclopes'. Lillian took a deep breath. I'm not myself right now and soon the nurse will let me go to chemistry. Or, at least she thinks that's where she is, in the nurses office with all these other beds. Or maybe the bus tipped over and she was in a hospital, although hospitals usually don't have wooden walls, beds with heavy oak frames or wired surfer dudes with eyes all over their body's.

Lillian let out a small scream. The man put a finger to his eye infested lips. With the shock now gone Lillian let out a proper scream and a man in a wheelchair came in

"Calm down child and don't wake up the other patient."

"Hwo-Who are you and where is this.

"This is the big House, situated in Camphalfblood

"And him?" Lillian pointed the man with the eyes covering his body.

The man in the wheelchair smiled. "That's Argus the head of security around here, my name is Chiron, I'm director of camp." Lillian nodded, the man didn't seem like a threat and that was important, and he was with Argus the head of security so she felt like she could relax here.

"I'm sorry to have freaked out, I'm just not used to people with more than one set of eyes." Lillian said to Argus. Argus smiled, or she think he smiled, it was hard to tell even for her.

"Are you feeling well, maybe we could talk to you in the parlor." Chiron said in concerned interest.

"I think I can make it in there, is it far."Chiron smiled warmly, funny, she thought, he's so familiar. "No, its not far, only a doorway is separating you from it."

"Then lets go." Lillian said with enthusiasm.

In the parlor Lillian sat in a cozy chair next to a fire with a cup of iced lemonade. Why lemonade next to a fire she had no clue. The room had no windows as it was situated on the bottom floor in the center room. And the only light was the fire. The walls had strange masks like the ones you see at drama schools. The fire cast shadows on them making the room look sinister to Lillian. The masks themselves where hung on gape vines so that grapes came out the eye holes and the smile or frown masks had leaf tongues.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Lillian Said to break the silence.  
Chiron took a drink from his own glass. "I wanted to talk about your history and background, I wasn't able to talk to your friend Seth about it and wanted to hear it from you."  
Lillian thought and weighed the options in her mind. She decided to go with the truth. "I don't know much, my first memory that I know is me waking up in a hospital to find no memory's. No family, nothing to look to but a broken body.  
The doctor told me that I had been victim to a hit and run as far as they could tell, and I should be dead or in a mental hospital, but that I had just woken up from a coma. Of course I didn't remember getting hit by a car and I had cuts and scratches on me like I had been a tiger's play toy, including a fanged bite mark. They didn't notice the obvious animal bites and didn't know where to send me so I was given to an Orphanage. I never made it there though as the Cyclopes got to me and Seth first."

Chiron was a good listener and sat there for a few minutes, thinking about her answer. "I'm not sure what this means. I'll have to make a few calls and check with some people, Argus will contact an escort to show you around the camp." Chiron wheeled his way to the back rooms and picked the farthest one from the parlor. "Your escort should be here now, go outside." Lillian thought if she got up that she would pass out from exhaustion, yet when she got on her feet her body held, even more amazing was that when she walked to the door her seasick feeling went away.  
She opened the door to an interesting site. It was springtime at Chiron's camp and yet the strawberries in the strawberry field to the west of the big house where already reddening. A forest carpeted the hills and the air held a hint a see breeze. Various buildings dotted the miniature valley below, including a small neighborhood with strange buildings set up in a U around a campfire. A lake with a stream pouring into it was in the middle of the whole setup.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

* * *

**So again,who will show Lillian around, I'm stuck. **

**Oh and one more thing, I plan to come out with another chapter every Saturday and no later than Monday, so expect another one this Saturday.**


	7. Chapter 6

**So here is the new chapter. I barely made the date but better late than never right? Thanks to those who commented and Followed my book. And I only write this barely as not a single person answered my question. I will again post next Saturday and hopefully sooner if possible. I'll see. Oh yeah I don't own PJO or HoO so don't hate you haters.**

* * *

Chapter 6 Lillian.

Lillian spun around. Sitting in a chair was a sater with curly brown hair and horns that poked over it by two inches. He had an orange t-shirt that said Camp Halfblood on it and baggy cargo pants. Altogether he was about 5'6, 150 pounds and had a recently broken arm, what. Lillian couldn't tell how she knew his weight or is broken arm, well, now that she looked at his arm the sater carried it like he had a cast on it for a long time, and was just starting to break the habit of holding it in a sling in front of his shoulder.  
"I'm Grover." the sater called himself. "You must be Lillian, nice name."  
"Thank you, are you my escort around the camp?"  
Grover nodded. "Where do you want to go first?"  
Lillian looked around. "The cabins look cool."  
Grover smiled, "Lets go."

The walk around the camp was fun. Lillian learned about the gods and their children, the monsters, saters, and the cool things about the camp. Lillian didn't have a hard time with the concept of gods, as it's hard to argue a point with no memory to back it up. She loved the Lava wall, but wasn't allowed to use it until she was tested first. The crafts building was okay and the fighting arena was awesome, but her biggest surprise was in the forge.

"Seth!" Lillian screamed with excitement. Seth looked up from his wires that he was working with and smiled.

"What's up!" He said with oil on his face. He dropped his whatever it was and walked over to Lillian. Lillian hugged him so hard he gasped. "Uh, good to see you to, could you stop collapsing my ribs, I kind of need them."

Lillian stepped back. "What are you doing?"

Seth looked back at his project. "Helping with the repair work of the Argo II. Turns out, I'm pretty handy with electrical lines, Seeing as how I am able to test them without a electrical socket, plus I can fix wires that are still hot."  
Lillian looked at him incredulously. "You are immune to heat too?"

Seth smiled. "No, when a wire is hot it means it has an electrical current going through it."

"Oh, that makes sense."

"Seth sighed "well, I got, to go. We where supposed to get the wires to the mainframe and motherboard checked by last week and they are all completely melted, not sure what happened but I need to do it."

"Okay, bye." Lillian hugged him one last time then Grover led her to the stables.

"And watch out for Clarisse!" Seth yelled back.

Grover laughed "He's not kidding. I'm surprised we haven't bum-" Grover ran into a girl and fell on his goat hindquarters.

"Surprised we haven't bumped into who?" The girl said with a sneer. She was tall, about 6'7 with arms that bulged through her shirt a scar on her arm and a camo-jacket covering his orange Camp halfblood t-shirt.

Grover whimpered "Nobody, I mean, somebody, n-not you Clarisse, of course but-"

"Yah yah, so, 'this the newbie?" Clarisse scowled and looked her up and down. "Not very tough."

"Common, Clarisse, she just got out of the Recoup Room, give her a break." Grover stood up strait and put on his, I'm going to faint bravely face on.

"Look Grover, the only reason why I'm not going to pulverize you is because you prissy's friend, but I have claim on the newbies."

"Well, its now or never." Lillian stood ready. Clarisse was fast. She started to take a step forward and in the process grabbed at Lillian's hair. Lillian stepped back faster and grabbed Clarisse's hand. Out of balance, Clarisse couldn't pull back, and Lillian leaned down on the hand and pushed forward. There was a sickening pop as Clarisse's arm was pulled out of socket. Clarisse cried out in pain but couldn't react in time. Lillian pushed down more and Clarisse dropped to one knee, then, in a quick motion, Lillian spun and rammed her elbow into Clarisse's jaw. Sprawled in the dirt, Clarisse grabbed her jaw to realize it wasn't broken.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked.

Lillian kneeled down by Clarisse and gestured to see her arm. Clarisse backed away. Lillian grabbed it then pushed down then up. Another pop accompanied by a yell and Clarisse's arm was good as new, almost, it would still probably bruise."If you know the enemy and know yourself you need not fear the results of a hundred battles, Sun Tzu."

Clarisse looked confused. "What?"

Lillian offered her hand up. "Sun Tzu, famous general?"

"Oh." Clarisse said. She took Lillian's hand. "Your strong."

Lillian Smiled. "I'm not strong, I only exploited your weakness, you where to confident in yourself and forgot simple skills." Despite the nausea, Lillian felt a lot better. She Now remembered some things about fighting. She remembered being toughed by… by… she couldn't remember. What she did know then was that she could fight decently, or better than some. "You are very strong, only you forget that until sure, always treat your enemy like the one that will finally kill you."

Clarisse nodded. "Where'd you learn to do that, I haven't seen that since Annabeth."

"I, I don't know exactly."

Clarisse raised her hands in frustration. "what's with all the amnesiacs coming to camp?"

"And powerful ones at that, Lillian you need to talk to Jason, he maybe would know you." Grover had just come out of his shock and stamped on his hooves in excitement. Then a horn sounded and Grover looked in the direction of the sound. "I have to go, that sound's like an emergency counsel meeting, see you Lillian." Grover headed towards the woods and Lillian looked at Clarisse. "Soo…" Lillian began.

Clarisse cleared her throat "I'll take you to Jason, but that's it, your lucky my half-siblings aren't around or I'd have pulverized you after that."

Lillian smiled. "Let's just get going."  
Jason was in the arena. Two other campers where trying to get past his guard. Jason wasn't even fighting back but constantly on the defensive. The attackers constantly hacked at him but no blow got close.

"Jason!" Clarisse yelled to him. Jason stopped fighting and asked for a short brake, then came over.

"What's going on?" Jason asked. Clarisse explained. And Jason listened. "Well, I don't remember you from camp, but you must have come from somewhere."

"That's because she did come from somewhere, here." Chiron cantered in, wait cantered? Chiron was now waist down a stallion. He had a bow and quiver on his back and his wheelchair was gone. Lillian guessed she couldn't be to surprised. She had seen and fought Cyclopes, talked with Saters and was in a camp where it wasn't abnormal to swing a sword around. What confused her and everyone else was the fact that he had said she came from here.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked. "Do you lose campers often?"

Chiron's eyebrows furrowed."We need to talk in the Big House." Chiron blew his horn and a sater came to his attention " Ah," Chiron said "retrieve all the Counselors and tell them to meet in the war room."

"Yes Chiron." the sater bowed and trotted away.

"What's going on?" Jason asked.

Chiron smiled, but it wasn't warm, it was a, I don't like what's going to happen, smile. "I think we found an older ghost than even you, Jason."

* * *

**So there it is! my next chapter. REVIEW PLEASE! THANKS and if you guys can guess what will hapen next I will put in yet another cookie into the cookie jar as well as the cookie for reviewing. WE CAN FILL THE JAR WITH 55 COOKIES.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Ah another chapter at last! I'm terribly sorry about the lateness but was pushed back by sickness and was bedridden. Oh well, Thank you for you comments and guesses and for being so patient. The next chapter is going to be Annabeth's POV and I am going to continue to do more chapters for now on with other characters instead of just the ones I created. I know how it is reading a fanfic and realizing that the people you had learned to love so much will be second hand stars. Anyway as always Please review and Know that even though I wish I was the one who thought up PJO and HoO I wasn't and so I don't own ether or.**

**Have fun and thanks for reading!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Aaron

Disguise wasn't one of Aaron's strong suites. Call it Old fashioned and very un-strategic Aaron hated pretending to be someone different for more than a day. He had been a cup-barer to the king of the giants for more than a week now and it was getting on his nerves. The reason he hated being a spy for any cause is because he felt like it was overly dishonest. Sure, a person can get behind enemy lines with a few guises, but that was what Aaron called "giving a surprise to the enemy. He thought spying was like unwrapping your presents before Christmas, all the fun things your enemy throws at you won't be a surprise. Never the less, if one gift that was to be properly packaged if it was to be delivered, even if the person with the wrapping paper was the king of the giants.

"CUP BARER!" Porphyron bellowed.

Aaron brought the cup forward on a cart, more of a golden hot tub on a silver table top, Porphyron took it angrily and drank the contents without stopping for breath.

"AHH," Porphiron sighed gruffly yet almost like huge cat purring, "THIS IS THE BEST WINE I HAVE HAD SINCE MY WEDDING FESTIVAL."

"yesss, mossst devine, I assssure you." Aaron said in an accurate imitation of a dracanae. "I made it with the nectar of the golden applessss of the Hesssperidessss, it fit'sss to the suitesss of the drinker and isss very valuable."

"I SSSSS- I MEAN, I SEE." Said the giant. Then he remembered his business and called for the reports. A messenger came to him and pulled out a handful of scrolls. "NO!" Porphyron roared and threw his goblet. The golden cup was big enough to crush a car by sheer weight and it hit its target, flattening the dracanae. "WHY SO MANY REPORTS! CUP BARER, READ THE SCROLLS!" snarled the king, "OR ARE YOU AS ILLITERATE AS MOST OF YOUR KIND?"

"No sir," said Aaron. "I can read asss well a-"

"READ THEM THEN AND STOP DOTTLING!"

"Yesss, Sssir."

"AND GET RID OF THAT ANNOYING HISSING THING YOU DO, IT'S DRIVING ME INSANE!" The giant threw the cart next to him when Aaron had his focus on picking up the scrolls that in a miracle survived the hot tub attack. The cart wheeled in the air as it came. Aaron grabbed the last scroll and lunged out of the way.

"Yess, master."

"NOW READ!"

Aaron read. "You have a report from the amazons addressing a formal declination of alliances."

"MARK IT AS UNREAD; ONCE HILLA IS CROWNED WE WILL HAVE THIEIR ALLIANCE." The king said without interest.

"The Nile river is becoming hard to secure, according to general Mimas, the forces there are not as weak as he thought. Fifty more Cyclopes will be needed to take the sub-city, adjacent to Memphis.

"SEND WHAT HE NEEDS AND GET ON WITH THE REST OF THE REPORTS."

Aaron called to a messenger bat, one of Porpyrons pets and sent a message of consent. "The next one is about…" Was he lucky enough, would the spying be over? "About the attempted kidnaping of our amnesiac ally."

"Who?"

"Attempts to collect Lillian have failed and she now is _resisting_ our cause."

"SHE'S WHAT?!" The sound of Porphyrons voice shook the walls.

"May I suggest an action, Lord?"

Porohyron quivered with rage, but nodded.

"We must act fast before she makes too much damage, they will soon learn of her power and take her on the quest. She may have escaped a kidnapping attempt but an assassination attempt would be too much for her."

"THOSE IDIOTIC SEVEN WOULD HALT ANY ATTEMPT OF ASSASINATION AND YOU KNOW THAT."

"Yes but a distraction then a squad of our best would be enough, and if we send them to camp halfblood only four will be there."

"YES,YES, BUT WHAT OF THE GODS! A DIRECT ATTACK WOULD PROVE UNFIESABLE WITH THE GODS CONSTANTLY ON GUARD, EVER SENCE OUR HALF-BROTHERS TRIED TO TAKE OLYMPUS THEY HAVE BEEN GUARDING THE CAMPS WITH ALL THEIR MIGHT. THE GODS MAY NOT ADMT IT BUT THEY HAVE MOST ASSUREDLY FIGURED OUT THE WORTH OF THEIR BRATS!"

"Yes, but the gods won't be at Mount Olympus, they will be defending Antarctica from the release of the Kraken in the ice."

"SOME WILL BE THERE TO ALERT OTHERS OF SUCH AN ATTEMPT."

Aaron cleared his throat, not knowing how the giant would take his next bit of advice. "Not if you 'tried to send a request for allegiance to the Norse'."

"WHAT, YOU ARE SPEAKING INSANITY!"

"The girl must be apprehended or destroyed or your cause is done for, even if we must pretend to break laws of that magnitude, you already started invasion on the first Nome of the Egyptians so why would it be any different by sending a letter to the Norse? Doing it will ensure that any available forces will be busy."

"I DON'T THINK YOU HAVE WEIGHED ALL THE RISK'S, I DON'T THINK THE GIRL IS WORTH IT."

"You do not? Surely you do not remember the amount of trouble she caused for us in the first war."

"SHE WAS RELENTLESS, I GIVE HER THAT MUCH."

"Now that you brought her into this world and then lost control of her, what else can you do but get rid of her before it happens again? She will find her strength, if not already, and when she does, she will follow the only people she knows."

"WAIT, IT WAS _YOUR_ IDEA TO BRING HER OUT OF THE UNDERWORLD IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Porphyron seethed, his fists clenching and his urea building in strength. Aaron looked for exits just in case, the throne room was empty save a sleeping hellhound curled at the main entrances golden doors.

"I only did it because of her potential."

"WELL, NOW HER 'POTENTIAL' IS IN THE HANDS OF OUR NEPHEW, POSIDON!" the giant got up in rage.

"If we fix the problem the gods will stay dormant." Aaron could not show fear, as it would probably make the giant king even angrier.

"AND WHO DO YOU SUPPOSE WE SEND?"

Aaron smiled. "Why, Ma Gasket of course, who else would have more determination and brute strength than the one who was attacked by three of the seven who will 'save' Olympus, as well as the ratty little girl."

Porphyron was perplexed, a thought full frown was on his face, his aura calmed and became less potent. "MAYBE, BUT TO SEND BRING HER FROM TARTERUS SO EARLY, SO UNEXPECTEDLY WOULD BE MOST DIFFICULT."

"But think about the benefits, how many more Cyclopes would rally to the flag of Ma Gasket, killer of the great Lillian! The one who slayed the kraken by her power alone."

The king became exited "YES! YES! I CAN SEE IT! YOU ARE A REMARKABLE STRATIGEST, UH- UH WHATEVER YOUR NAME IS."

"Senika, your magesty." Lied Aaron.

"I WILL HAVE MY GENERAL PREPARE A SQUAD OF EIGHT OR NINE OF MY BEST ELITE TO ATTACK CAMP, LED BY THAT CYCLOPS, MA GASKET. MESENGER!"

Aaron smiled again. His work at the palace was finished and it was time to make some heavy arrangements. He had no doubt in his mind that Lillian was up for the task at hand, with the help of the rest of the camp. And contacting the Norse would make the other Olympians have to go on the offensive. He now had to contact Artemis and make preparations for camp Jupiter.

* * *

**Well there it is! I hope you like it and if you don't, tell me! I love to here people flame me as I do this for practice and fun. If you like my writing I will be making a new book on Fiction press soon and will appreciate views. I plan maybe to make this a crossover of the Kane Chronicles if you guys think it's a good idea. Otherwise I will continue just to hint around.**

**REVIEW PLEASE AND THANKS AGAIN!**


	9. Chapter 8

**First, I want to say that I don't own PJO or HoO.**

**Second I want to apologize for, as coach Hedge would put it "slacking". I have been trying to revise and fix my mistakes in all of my chapters and forgot that some of you would like to have more. So here I am, Please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Eight

Annabeth

It was all too weird for Annabeth, the arrival of two demigods that where too old to not be claimed, a son of Hephaestus that used electricity, and the unexpected meeting hosted by Chiron. It wouldn't be any stranger for her to learn that all along Gaea was lady who really had nothing to do with this war in the first place. The meeting was held in the War-council room, what used to be the rec-room. As usual, the councilors with their short attention spans where doing whatever came to mind. Clovis was sitting in the corner while Leo was spontaneously combusting Clovis's pillow, much to Katie Gardener's dismay, as she tried to keep order with a spade. Coach Hedge chewed on a hairpin from Lou's hair while reading Sports Weekly. Connor Stoll was having an increasingly heated discussion with Clarisse about her basket-ball while his brother, Travis, was trying to see how many cans of Easy Cheese He could empty into a balloon before it poped. Lillian, much to her surprise, was sitting at the ping-pong table in front of them with her fingers laced and an angry disposition. She was only allowed to come because she was the center of the meetings attention. Chiron came into the low-lit room in centaur form and ducked to avoid collision with the hanging lamp.

"Okay, Every one!" Annabeth said beginning the meeting as their hap-hazardly elected head counselor.

All activity stopped. The camp had soon learned that Annabeth took her station very seriously after she was chosen. Connor gave Clarisse a meaningful glair to say that that conversation was not over. Lillian's anger softened, as her patients was now rewarded… hopefully

"Chiron has called this emergency meeting to session in order to bring something to our attention. Please give him your FULL attention." She glared at Travis to put down the balloon, and he did so grudgingly. The room didn't seem right so silent, as it brought small things to annabeth's attention, like the fact that a pile of broken cues rested in a damp corner of the large room, collecting mildew.

Travis squirted some cheese into his mouth and said "Uh, could you speak English?"

Lillian looked at him in annoyance. "Chiron brought us here to tell us something important." Travis looked peeved but said nothing.

Chiron cleared his throat. "Uh, yes, I have called you here because I think it is information that we should all know, but I don't want what is said in here repeated, do I make myself clear?" The campers nodded their consent. Chiron took a breath. "I brought this upon us this meeting to discuss Lillian and her origin." He scanned the room and continued talking. "Lillian, first of all, has already been claimed at camp as a daughter of Lord Poseidon." He raised his hand before the murmuring could get out of control.

"When did this happen?" Butch asked, crossing his arms and making the tattoo on his bicep ripple.

"Before you came to camp," Was Chiron's reply. Annabeth was surprised, Before Butch? She never remembered her coming to camp, maybe she was claimed at home and never came to camp, But that didn't make since either. If she was a daughter of Poseidon maybe she came in… no, the lotus hotel maybe? "Was she put in the lotus hotel?"

Chiron became very thoughtful for a few seconds. "No," he said finally. "She died, in 1945,while fighting the kraken.

Lillian stood up "What?"

"How can she still be here?" Connor asked.

Chiron shook his head "I burned her shroud myself, there is only one option left that I can think of, she came through the doors of Death."

Annabeth saw the panic in Lillian's face, like she was told she had ants burrowing in her feet. Lillian sat down hard and sighed, face chalk white. Annabeth didn't know how Lillian knew about the doors of death, but she seemed to understand the implications.

Clarisse got up. "But Gaea controls the doors of Death, so how did she get past?" Accusations were made and the room seemed to literally buzz from the tension.

Chiron raised his fist and stomped the ground. "We do not know how or why she escaped, she couldn't tell us anyway, but it does not matter as we have another thought to consider." The room calmed to listen to the next words that came out of Chiron's mouth. "If she came out to help us, or just to spite Gaea as she has been known to do in the past, we can be certain of one thing, Gaea's grip on the doors of death must be weakening. How or why I am not sure, it may be that our friend Percy Jackson is working on the other side of this mess and somehow cut a link of Gaea's hold on death somewhere."

Annabeth thought about it and decided that sounded like something Percy would do. Annabeth looked over to where Percy's new half-sister was siting. Lillian had an expressionless look on her face, and yet tears where trickling down her eyes. "Can I be excused?" Lillian asked in a cold voice. It was dangerously close to what Percy sounded like when he talked to Luke in the Labyrinth, Annabeth couldn't openly admit it later on but she was genuinely afraid of Lillian's reaction.

If the room was silent before, than it then became still as death itself as Lillian didn't wait for a reaction but, instead, got up and stormed out of the room.

"Uh, somebody should go talk to her," Travis said. Everyone stared at him. "Hey, I can't talk to her,she'd kill me!" Then all eyes turned to Annabeth.

"Fine," Annabeth got up and walked out the door.

* * *

Lillian,

Lillian ran down the hill to the cabin that used to be her home. Now that a part of her past was revealed, memories trickled back into her mind as she recounted them.

_Lillian's head hurt, her body was covered with scratches. She was in a room the size of half a gym with lower ceilings. A man sat over her with a glass of something yellow. She got up slowly and looked into the man's eyes, trying to see if she could remember a familiar face. "Who are you?"_

Lillian reached the Poseidon cabin a, burst in and looked at her surroundings. The wind rushed in as well as if it too had not been this cabin in a long time. Lillian closed the door fast and flipped on a light switch. Strange metal fish where hanging from the ceiling from hair thin wires, the bunk to her right was being used by someone with a small collection of clothes, a few odds and ends, and a minotaur horn. Just then, another flashback hit her hard.

_Lillian was taken into one of the cabins situated in the small valley by another Poseidon kid named Laurence, it had about five kids in it, all getting ready for the day. One camper sat near a bunk taking armor pieces out of a cubby in the wall, then he stood up and said, "conda!" The cubby in the wall vanished. _

_"This is the Poseidon cabin, you will get this bunk, oh, you open your space by saying open in Greek, watch. Laurence said 'anisto!' and a cubby hole opened in another bunk. "It responds to the person who owns it," Laurence continued, "and since this is your bunk now, it should work for you too." Lillian spoke the word and it opened. "Good! And to close it, say 'conda'." Lillian repeated the word as Laurence gave it to her, and the cubby in the wall disappeared. Laurence smiled, "You catch on quick, well, I have to go…"_

Lillian heard Annabeth calling, she didn't care, she sat on the opposite bunk from the used one and let tears cloud her vision, the flashbacks where almost _physically_ painful as well as emotionally. Then she heard something other than Annabeth, the faintest smell of leather, fur and sweat past her nose and she bolted towards the used bunk, swept all the junk onto the floor and whispered, "Anisto". The wall to the bunk disappeared and Lillian reached her hands into the crevice to find the stone hilt of a black, glossy, dagger. Lillian only knew it was black from her memory's, as it was pitch black in the crevice. Lillian slashed behind her with the speed of a snake strike to find the blade embedded in a girl with dazzling blue eyes and a shocked expression on her face. "No…School…spirit." The girl glowed red and then dissolved into shadows. Lillian turned around and also pulled out of the wall a hand held crossbow, a few bolts and something that looked like the hilt of a sword. She belted on a sheath for the dagger, put a leather holster on her back for the crossbow and opened the doors to meet the rest of the assassination crew.

* * *

**Well thanks for reading and if it isn't too much to ask, make a comment, below. It's not too hard I promise I do it all the time and nothing bad happens. **

**Until next time.**


	10. Warning Self Destruct

I NO LONGER THINK I WILL WRITE THIS.

Sorry to anyone who ever cared but I realized that the reason it is having such a hard time getting off the ground view wise and imagination wise is because no one wants to hear about Aaron or Lillian, well... not exclusively, they came to fan fiction cause they like the main characters. So... This most likely will be goodbye for this book. as a specific Doctor would say "Ellonze!"


End file.
